When I First Mined
by Mr. STORYTELLERAUTHOR
Summary: When a Motherly Figure's Voice Disappears With Her Final Wish, A Young Warrior Must Go Between Two Worlds - "Minecraftia" and "Earth". But There Stands A Problem. The Human Eating Gigantic Monsters Known As - Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Steve

When I First Mined..

Chapter 1: Steve

Our story begins with a world, which was completely blocky and there was lush greenery everywhere. It had deserts, gigantic mountains, terrifying caves, and more. This world is known as "Minecraftia".

Our story's main protagonist is a blocky human who is the only of his kind. That human had been spawned one day and he began his quest to glory. He was simply named, "Steve".

He had been clothed in a light blue shirt and dark blue pants when he had been spawned.

Steve had no idea what to do yet he heard some girl telling him,

"Punch this tree wood here, Steve."

"Huh?! Who said that?!" screamed Steve, not knowing where he was or who was talking to him.

"Don't be alarmed Steve, I am here solely to help you get the hang of this world." said the mysterious voice.

He hadn't understood why, but he did the work which the voice told him to. It hurt him a lot. The voice's tone soothed him. He didn't have fingers but he still felt pain. Eventually..

A block of oak wood fell before his feet.

"Yes. Good. Now craft it into wood planks." said the mysterious voice. He now crafted it into wood planks.

"Now, make a crafting table." Steve was now wondering why the voice was helping him. He decided to call it The Guide. He made a crafting table.

"Bravo! I have a feeling you won't die!" said The Guide.

And die he didn't.

"Who... are you?" asked Steve, after making a house and replacing his wooden tools with stone tools.

"Who I am does not concern you. The important question is, is the universal translator working in your voice box?" asked The Guide.

"The.. What?" exclaimed Steve.

"Your universal translator. It allows you to talk to anybody even if they are from this world, or other worlds." explained The Guide.

"But why did you call me,"Steve"? " asked Steve not knowing why she called him that familiar name.

"Because, you are Steve. You are the only person in this world who can have thoughts, desires, ideas, fear, love, anger, and more. You are the destined warrior to expand our world. You are the hero who all need. You, will survive. You will REUNITE "That" world. "That" which had been destroyed. "That" whose inhabitants are depending on you. You.. Will save them."

"But..what is that other world you speak of?"

"... When the time comes.. You will be given instructions from me. For now, consider your training has begun.

Steve." said The Guide.

\--

8 YEARS LATER...

Now, Steve had only gone up from his cluelessness and became a legendary warrior. And it wasn't long until..

"My, my. How you have grown, Steve. As promised, I will give you the instructions to that world. You must liberate that world. You must save them, Steve."

(It is worth noting that The Guide's voice had gotten older as Steve completed each step of her tutorial. When he first spawned, her voice was that of a young lady.)

He had grown. From his leather armor he went to having a full diamond armor. From stonetools to diamond tools. A gigantic base with castle walls and watch towers, a self sustaining wheat, potato and carrot Farm, a good nether portal, a transport system, cow farms, chicken farm he had everything he needed.

"But..are you sure I am ready, Guide?" he asked with doubt.

"Yes, my child. You are ready. As soon as I give you this paper. I will have gone long by then.."

Steve didn't initially understand what she said, but after a few moments, his eyes widened.

"WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" exclaimed Steve.

"I have to, Steve.. It's how I was created. You can stand up on your own feet now, so you don't need me anymore. Congratulations, Steve. You passed the tutorial. I am so proud of you. " said The Guide with a bit of shakiness in her voice. Quite possibly remorse.

"Wait, don't go..." sobbed Steve.

"Steve, be the hero you were destined to be. I'll give you the paper. Make the portal and go inside it. Your translator can work there. You will still be blocky, you will be shocked to see there are different shapes you did not knew. But don't be alarmed. You will raise a kingdom. Steve. For the sake of Minecraftia and "Earth".."

"... "

"... I promise you, Guide. I will fulfill my destiny. "

" Thank you my child... "

A chest appeared before him.

" M.. Y.. C.. H.. I.. L.. D.. , d...o...n...t f..o..r...g..e...t...m.--" said the Guide, her voice slowly glitching until it was not understandable what she was saying until..

The voice went silent.

Steve had a breakdown. He remembered all the times he used to feel confident, but now, he lost all his confidence. He felt, for the first time, pure sadness.

Why can't she stay? Wasn't she like his mother?

Why was she talking about "reuniting" two worlds?

What was this "EARTH" she talked about many previous times?

When Steve opened the chest with his eyes running like a river, he found a yellow paper with clear instructions on it. It had the name of, "The Gateway to Earth".

"... Alright. Let's do this." he said, wiping his eyes and a flash of bravery filling his heart. If it was the last thing she wanted from him, then he was damn going to make sure she got what she wanted.

According to this paper which told how to build a portal to Earth, Steve needed

3 blocks of diamonds,

3 blocks of emeralds,

3 blocks of coal

and 1 block of obsidian.

Steve had the materials. And with a heavy heart, built the portal. He lighted it up, the portal having a black tint after being lighted up. It had horrific sounds coming from it. But Steve didn't care. He now planned to get supplies for his journey.

Before going to get supplies for the travel, Steve made a tombstone for her because although she never was a physical entity, Steve had considered her his mother.

He let out a single tear, which fell on the ground.

He placed a poppy right in front of the grave. And he etched on the gravestone, "In memory of a mother who guided a lost man."

Later, he went in the portal, carrying supplies of baked potatoes, a stack of emeralds, cooked beef, potions, his trusty God-like enchanted diamond tools and a stack of golden apples.

"... I will do as you said. Grant me your blessing... Mother." said Steve, looking back at his house and the grave.

And then he entered in it.

And so, our protagonist traveled to a different world. A world where "They" existed. "They" who ate humans. "They" who destroyed many lives and tore apart families. The Titans.


	2. Chapter 2: The Simpleton

When I First Mined.. Chapter 2: The Simpleton

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys I forgot to add that Steve is wearing a full battle enchanted diamond Armour with enchantments such as Thorns III, Protection et cetera._**

**_Im really sorry. But hope you enjoy this anyway! _**

\--

Darkness.

When Steve jumped in the portal. He felt as if the portal was tearing his body apart. He couldn't bear the pain. He thought that if he died, he wouldn't be able to fulfill his "mother's" dying wish. He bravely resisted the gravitational pull and then..

\--

It has been 5 years since the destruction of Wall Maria, the first of a series of 3 walls which protect Humanity against Titans - Man-Devouring, Bloodthirsty, Gigantic Humanoids With no sense of reasoning.

Now, the children whose families were torn apart, childhoods ruined, who became orphans etc, were in the military boot camp for soldiers to help aid Humanity's fight against the Titans.

\--

Steve had found his portal to be placed smack dab in the middle of a running track at night. He stepped out. He saw the really foreign world. He was scared that monsters might spawn. He then looked around and saw that the place WAS illuminated. He heaved a sigh of relief.

HE looked at his body, same situation as what his mother told him. He also found that his HUD (his health, hunger, experience etc GUI) was there in front of his eyes.

"Woah, so, this is what mother meant by "weird shapes"? thought Steve as he bent down and felt the ground around him. This was nothing like Minecraftia.

He looked at a circular disc attached to a door.

"So, this is what a circle is?" thought Steve. His "mother" had the ability to interact with his surroundings. So one day, she made Steve sit on a mountain top and made him watch her use blocks to make a very large circle.

"Steve, my child. This is a circle. It is a special shape. When you will go to the other world, this shape will be there."

The Guide spent many days and months teaching Steve shapes of the other world using only blocks.

She taught him the properties of said shapes and how physics work in the other world. Her old voice teaching and lovingly explaining to him..

Steve teared up. He missed her badly. He wanted to hear her, just one last time. He wanted to tell her goodbye. Just... One... Last...Time..

He fell on the ground crying. His Specially Battle Enchanted Diamond Armour clanking. He was crying so hard, he didn't hear running footsteps and heavy panting behind him.

"Hey... Are you okay?" asked a female voice.

Steve looked up at the inhabitant of this world his mother called "Earthlings". She once taught him their shapes and how they speak, how their bodies work, how they interact, how they speak, and all of their behavior and also showed the dark side of humanity.

The girl had brown hair and white skin. Her breath also was reeking of what smelled like potatoes..

"Wait... What... Are... You?" said the girl slowly realizing that he had a very blocky body shape.

Steve didn't really say anything. He then noticed that his hunger bar was depleted. So he opened his bag and pulled out two baked potatoes.

HE was about to eat both of them when he saw that the girl was drooling. A lot. She was looking at the potatoes. It was clear that she was hungry.

"... You want some baked potatoes?" asked Steve.

The girl realized what she was doing and wiped her drool.

"I-I AM SORRY, SIR! IT'S JUST THAT I WAS RUNNING FOR SO LONG OUR INSTRUCTOR PUNISHED ME FOR EATING IN THE ASSEMBLY HE MADE ME RUN FOR 5 HOURS I'M SO HUNGRY. I AM SORRY SIR!" blabbered the girl, now red faced and really, really embarrassed.

"Nah, it's okay. Here, have halves of these."

Steve then broke the potatoes in halves and gave her the other 2 halves and the other 2 halves for himself.

"Th-thank you sir!" said the girl, somewhat near to crying herself.

"No harm done." said Steve, comforting her.

It was then that Steve asked her to sit down beside him and rest, as he was really worried about her health. She hesitated, noticing his blocky body shape. But then sat down near him and started to eat the potatoes.

"Wow. *burp* Thank you so much, kind sir! My name's Sasha! What's yours?" asked Sasha having seemingly lost her fatigue which she had while running the painful 5 hour run.

"Steve. My name is Steve." said Steve now feel much better eating baked potatoes.

_TO BE CONTINUED. _


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings

When I First Mined Chapter 3 - Greetings

"Steve... That's a good name." said Sasha., now satisfied that she ate some good food.

"Heh, nice to hear that." said Steve.

"Say, Sasha.. Are there anymore humans around here?" asked Steve.

"Yes, there are... OH, MY FRIENDS! I FORGOT TO SHOW YOU MY FRIENDS! COME ALONG WITH ME!"

exclaimed Sasha as she took his hand and rushed to her cadet's main lunch room.

"HEY GUYS, OPEN THE DOOR!" said Sasha as she banged her fists against the door in excitement.

"What is it, Potato Girl?! Did Sir said to stop ru--" paused Jean as he gazed upon Steve.

"Come on, Jean! You wanna live the soft, easy life?!, I'll tell you what--" said Eren who was being held in place by Mikasa, his foster sister.

"Eren! Stop acting like a ch--" said Mikasa and also paused as she was equally confused as to what she was seeing before her very eyes.

"Guys, I think you should stop fighti--" Armin cut off by his sight seeing a strange blocky man.

Steve walked in.

Everybody paused what they were doing.

Whispers began to take place.

"What... Is.. That?"

"Where Did It Come From?"

"We Should Kill It."

"Hello, all!" said Steve., hoping to make a friendly first contact with these Earthlings.

"What.. Are... You?" asked Eren, very confused by Steve's figure.

"Now, I know all of you are very confused on why are you all seeing a weirdly shaped man talking to you, but don't worry, I am not a threat. I am of a different species."

"HES A TITAN! WE HAVE A TITAN HERE! EVERYBODY KILL THIS GUY!" screamed Jean, as he flung a bucket at Steve.

Unfortunately for poor Jean, was that Steve was wearing an Enchanted Diamond Armour...which had Thorns III.

So when Jean flung a bucket at Steve.,It didn't affect Steve, But it affected Jean so much that it knocked his tooth out.

"AH SH*T" exclaimed Jean as he fell down in pain.

Everybody gasped as Steve did not flinch. Mikasa, who was ready to attack Steve, now saw that Steve did not even lift his blocky hand and hit Jean. Jean just got knocked out somehow. She was now concerned about Eren's safety. Steve just let out a sigh.

"Who are you?! Why have you come here?! Are you a Titan?!" asked Eren, who was now ready to kill Steve when..

"Huh? No. I come from a different world. I am a Minecraftian. I'm the only human of that world who has the same intellect as you all." said Steve, calmly.

A member of that group, Armin then asked,

"Wait, so you are an alien from another planet?"

"... Something like that except I am a blocky human."

Said Steve who was now taking off his diamond Armour and was trying to sit down. He wasn't really scared of being discovered as he later found out that Keith Shadis, their commander was sleeping.

Everybody were confused as to what that Armour was.

" Hey... What are those things?" asked Eren, now interested in the new specimen.

"Eren, don't go near him." said Mikasa as she pulled out a sharp rod intending to impale him.

"Oh no, Mikasa! He's a good guy! He gave me a lot of baked potatoes! He has a lots of varieties of food!

Please don't kill him!" cried Sasha standing in front of Steve. Steve now wondered as to how humans can be aggressive in a second.

"It's fine, I don't intend to harm anybody. Just don't throw buckets at me." said Steve in a joking manner.

"Oh, and you *points to Eren, these? These are my diamond armour. I wear them everyday while fighting monsters. They are magically enchanted with a Thorns III Enchantment. With That, Anybody who hits me get damaged himself." said Steve after which he looked at Jean, who was knocked out.

".. Diamond Armour? Enchantments?" said Mikasa, as she knew that diamonds were VERY precious and that diamonds were really heavier. How could this guy withstand the pressure of the armour and still be able to carry diamonds?!

"Diamond... Armour?!" shouted literally everybody in the cabin.

"How can you handle the weight of those things? Shouldn't your bones crack?" asked Eren.

"No, no. I don't feel any pain. I carry them just fine."

"Eren, step back from him!" said Mikasa now ready to beat this guy up.

"Lady... I don't intend to hurt your boyfriend over here. So if you would be so kind as to stop shouting and attacking me, that would be wonderful of you." said Steve, now frustrated that this particular girl was trying to kill him with a rod.

"B-Boy-Boyfriend?!" said Mikasa, now extremely red-faced as she looked at Eren, who was even more red faced than she was.

"Anyways, I think we all got on the wrong foot here. Please introduce yourselves, and I will introduce myself." said Steve, who quickly noticed what kind of a Pandora's box he opened. He stood up and took his diamond armour and wore it. It was glowing with a purple color.

Armin first stepped up.

"My name's Armin Arlert! Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Nice to meet you, Armin."

"This boy looks like a tactical genius." Steve thought while thinking of the situation of his world.

"My name's Sasha Braus, sir! But you already knew that!" said Sasha, being the cheerful girl she is.

"Yes, Sasha. I did."

"This girl looks... quite simple-minded and a quite hungry girl." thought Steve while thinking of his farms.

"My name's Eren, sir. Eren Yeager." said Eren who now took Steve's hand and shook it.

"Yes, yes. Eren, was it? Nice to meet you too." said Steve while Eren was shaking his hand.

"This boy looks like a good kid. I should give him some enchanted armour. He looks weak. But I can train him." thought Steve.

"... Mikasa Ackerman." said Mikasa, now alert and ready to kill Steve.

"This woman.. is a pain in the ass. She looks like she is a good soldier. But she seems attached to Eren. Maybe it's because she..." thought Steve, now wondering how to gain her trust.

"Alright. This will do. Sasha, Armin, You over there with the black hair and Eren. Stand outside." said Steve while noticing that the other members also wanted to go to their world. But Steve thought that if all of them enter, they will destroy his world. He had to systematically bring them.

" All of you, we will meet again sooner." said Steve as he walked out the door and closed it.

"Sir, where are we going?" asked Eren.

"... To my world, Eren." said Steve.

...


	4. Chapter 4: Gateway

When I First Mined.. Ch 4: Gateway

When Steve told Eren that they were going to his world, Eren thought about it.

"He could be a titan. For all we know, this guy is of an unknown species.. And has a very distinct body shape.

Just... What is this guy's deal?"

Steve lead them all to the Gateway. All of them marveled at the blocky portal.

"So... This is the portal from which you came to our world?" asked Armin, quite disturbed by the scary noises coming from it.

"Yes." Steve said, looking at his new comrades. The potato girl known as Sasha Braus, The tactical genius, Armin Arlert, The fierceful soldier, Mikasa Ackerman, and... The determined soldier, Eren Yeager.

"Um... Mr. Steve? Is there any other food except the potatoes in your world? Food which we can eat?" asked Sasha.

"Hmm... Yes. My base, has a sheep, cow and a chicken farm. The food produce I get is a lot of meat."

Sasha then nearly exploded in joy as she quietly suppressed her excitement to eat rare delicacies.

"Cows?! Sheeps?! Chickens?!" exclaimed Eren in surprise as in his world, cattle were very valuable.

A single price of beef was a lot than an ordinary citizen's salary.

"Hey." said Mikasa.

"Hm?" was Steve's reply.

"Why are you bringing us to your world?" she asked with an obvious look of doubt in her eyes.

Steve thought for a minute and then smiled in a way that the earthlings found to be a tad bit mysterious, if not - downright creepy.

"When we get there... I'll tell you all." he said as he walked to the portal. "Hey, you earthlings. If you wish to see a new world. A world without the fake 'freedom' you guys have, come in the portal. See you all on the flip side." he said chuckling.

Steve then stepped into the portal and after 5 seconds, his body produced smoke. The rest of the 4 coughed a lot. When the smoke cleared, Steve's body was gone. He had teleported to his world.

"Woah! He-He just disappeared! How can that be possible?!" exclaimed Armin in surprise. He never thought that magic was real. But here he was, looking at something which twisted his world's laws.

"Well, who goes next, then? Sasha?" asked Eren, glancing a quick look at Sasha, who had the same reaction as Armin. Everybody did.

"I...think I'll go next." said Sasha, who wasn't confident yet to step in the portal.

"Well, I'll go." said Armin, who was now ready to see the new world. He was tired of living in the same walls which didn't allow him to explore the outside world. So, he stepped into the portal and disappeared in the clouds of smoke that followed.

"Okay, my turn! If any food is there, I'll cross heaven and hell to eat it!" said Sasha as she too stepped into the portal and also disappeared like Armin.

"Alright. I guess we both go in.. Right?" asked Eren to his friend. Mikasa hesitated, thinking if it was the right idea to go in or not. But her thought were halted by Eren dragging her along with him into the portal, and from which the biggest smoke appeared...

.. And made them dissappear.

\--

Since Steve was used to the gravitational tear and repair of the portal, He didn't feel any pain or discomfort.. but...

On the other hand, the earthlings were in extreme pain as they felt their bodies tear and then repaired.

The pain was so much for them that all of them fainted. Their unconscious bodies being dragged across time and space.

\--

When Steve opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the earthlings unconscious. They were piled on top of each other. He was on the verge of laughing like a maniac, but he controlled himself. He expected at least Mikasa to bear the pain of the tear-and-repair process of the portal. But here she was lying face down like the others.

"Oh boy... Time to lift some weights." said Steve as he looked at the pile of earthlings with pity and lifted them up with his hands. They were lifted pretty easily. And he then started to walk to his base.

\--


	5. Chapter 5: Dirt Houses

When I First Mined Chapter 5: Dirt Houses

Before lifting the now unconscious gang, Steve first decided to check his co-ordinates. He opened his inventory and saw that...

a) The portal was gone. Not even a trace of it.

b) He had absolutely nothing... Except for a newly created map. He had no armor either. Something had gone wrong. Horribly. Wrong.

He checked the biome they were in - It was a plains biome. He then let out a sigh of relief at the thought of animals being there to farm and a lot of grass to get wheat seeds from. He lifted everybody up with one hand and went on his way to find a suitable spot to camp.

\--

Steve set down everybody nearby a tree while thinking about how to calm them down as the portal that brought them disappeared.

He started to punch the tree. When he had started, the experience of him punching a tree was a very painful one. But now, he had gotten stronger to the point of punching multiple trees down without feeling a bit of pain.

He also thought about his "mother" and her grave. He had wanted to keep that grave near to his house. But, how was he going to get back to his old place?

He looked at the gang. All of them were in their normal shapes. He now wondered how their bodies would Withstand this world.

Maybe they would have the same gui as Steve has before his eyes?

Maybe they would be stronger like Steve?

He thought all of this through while he crafted his stone tools, which he acquired after he went through a cave.

By this point, he tried to wake the gang up. He went to Sasha and sprinkled water over her face. Still sleeping.

Armin? Sleeping.

Mikasa? Sleeping.

Eren? Still. Sleep. ING.

"Why are all of them in a deep sleep? Shouldn't they wake up by now?" thought Steve.

He decided to create a shelter home of dirt. Partly because even thought there were a lot of trees there, he wanted to covert them to charcoal.

He deliberately went near a flat spot with trees, a lake, some chickens and a cave nearby. The trees would be essential for wood, the water for fishing and crop growth and the cave for early iron.

He began by setting the deep-sleeping gang down the spot which would be the center of the dirt house. He piled them on top of one another and gathered 5 stacks of dirt by crafting a shovel. He decided to make this house a 10x10 house.

After making this dirt house, he decided to make torches, and since unfortunately, the cave didn't contain any coal, he went for the trees. He got about 1 stack of wood and then came back to the house. He crafted a furnace he got from mining in the cave and placed his wooden tools inside the furnace to serve as fuel and placed the wood inside the top slot for to be converted to charcoal.

Thr light from the furnace eliminated the darkness of the cave. Steve collected the first charcoal he got and made it into 4 torches. He placed 2 inside and 2 outside.

So now, the house was done. Now, the iron.

His mother always told him that caves are the best source of iron. Sometimes they may not have them, but there was a good chance of getting good amounts of iron.

And so, with about 24 torches and a stone pickaxe, he set out. Before going out the house which had a 2 blocks high hole in it, he closed it by setting the door he crafted down. He then went out.

He expected the cave to be deep, but it went about 12 blocks down. Even still, there was about 8 iron ores there. He let out another heave of sigh and took them.

When he went up, the sun was setting down, so he hurried back. While going back, he saw 2 chickens.

He checked his inventory, saw the 2 pieces of seed he had and lured them outside the dirt house. He shoveled a 2 block deep hole, and nearby it a collection hole. He pushed the chickens inside. He WAS about to go inside the house when he heard a large group of pigs and sheep outside his house. He took his axe and...

\--

He sat down in his house, near the still-deep-sleeping group, looking at the 15 raw porkchops in his bag along with the 15 white wool. He then proceeded to convert the iron ore into ingots, the porkchops into food and made about 5 beds. He then placed the beds 1 block away from each other and lifted the blankets of the beds.

He turned to the group and lifted them one by one.

Sasha, he placed on top of her assigned bed. He lifted her blanket and placed it over her. He then took Mikasa and for her, he just placed her over the bed while being VERY VERY careful and was whispering, "Oh dear Notch, don't let her wake up now and stab me. Please. Please."

She didn't, luckily.

He placed a blanket over her too.

And so, for Eren and Armin, he did the same as he had done with the women and placed them in their beds and threw the blankets over them.

He then ate the piece of acooked porkchop and tucked himself in his bed. He then slowly closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
